To display a pictogram, a conventional unstructured light source is usually used to generate light using a mask and optics that is projected into a pictogram.
There is nonetheless a need to provide a component having a particularly compact design to display a pictogram, wherein in particular a mask forming the pictogram is dispensed with as well as a simplified and efficient method of producing a component.